1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a technology has been known that: an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a facsimile device, a printer, or the like includes an image forming unit having a developer accepting part having a developer inlet, and a developer supply unit having a developer supply part having a developer supply port from which developer is supplied to the developer accepting part; and the image forming unit and the developer supply unit are arranged so that the longitudinal direction of the image forming unit is orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the developer supply unit, for example, as shown in JP-A-2003-295562.
However, in the related art, the developer accepting part is provided for the image forming unit so as to protrude outward in the longitudinal direction. Therefore, in order to arrange the developer supply part in the opposed position to this developer accepting part, and make possible the supply of the developer from the developer supply part to the developer accepting part, it is necessary to arrange the developer supply unit on the outside in the longitudinal direction of the image forming unit. Hereby, there is a problem that the size of the image forming apparatus becomes large in the longitudinal direction of the image forming unit.